


Pakkun

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kakashi Gets Pakkun, M/M, college professor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi and Gai have a very serious conversation about the next step in their relationship. Adopting a dog.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Pakkun

Three Hours. They had been sitting there, in the far left corner of Shisui’s cafe for Three hours since classes had ended for the day. There were other places for them to go of course, but the conversation that Kakashi had started back in Gai’s classroom had called for coffee. Strong coffee, and a lot of it.

Kakashi had no doubt that it was going to be a long conversation. Gai had never been against having animals, but committing to having a dog was a huge step for them. One they had been putting off since they moved out into their small apartment right after high school.

Now they had a house, though. A big house, with a back yard and one more room than they knew what to do with. More than enough space to give a dog a good home. 

“You seem to have put a lot of thought into this,” Kakashi watched as Gai sifted through the small file he had made of all the dogs in the local shelter. There was information on all of them. How long they had been there, any medical conditions they had, what their past home life had been like and why they were surrendered to the shelter. He had even colour coded each dog's description, pink meaning ‘adoption likely to happen. Leave for another family’, green for ‘Adoption possible’ and purple for ‘adoption unlikely for some reason. Must adopt.’. He didn’t expect Gai to agree with his choices, but he had put a lot of thought into them. “I take it this one is your favorite?”

He watched as Gai picked up the one page blurb that Kakashi had practically highlighted in purple. It was the dog he had spent the majority of his time with whenever he visited the shelter. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but the small pug seemed to love being around him, and everything the shelter employees had said told him that it was unlikely for the pug to be adopted by another family.

One bumped leg from being abused by its old family, 8 years old, a timid nature and a preference to relax in someone’s lap rather than run around playing meant that a family with a small child was unlikely to adopt the pug. It also happened to be blind in one eye, much like Kakashi, and very few people wanted the responsibility of taking care of a disabled dog. 

“He’s really sweet,” he started to explain, his fingers drumming against his leg under the table. “He likes pets and cuddles more than anything, and he won’t chase you around the yard or interrupt you when you’re trying to work out.”

“And you think we’re ready for this responsibility?” Gai laid the file down on the table in front of him and held his hands out to Kakashi, waiting for his boyfriend to notice what he had done and take his hands. As soon as he had, Gai’s fingers started to rub soothing circles into the back of his hand. Something he had started doing years ago when he noticed Kakashi starting to get uncomfortable. 

“I think,” He wasn’t actually sure what he thought. Having a dog would be difficult even with the big house they now had. Their jobs demanded ridiculous hours, endless effort and there were times they could expect to be at the university every day to do some sort of work. But he had waited so long, and he missed having a dog in the house. There had always been a dog in his home ever since he was a child. He wasn’t sure how he had survived the last few years without. “Well, all i really know is that i’d like to have a dog. It would be a nice addition to our…”

He wanted to say ‘family’ but he wasn’t quite sure if that was the right word. 

“Our Family?” His shoulders relaxed. Gai always knew what he was thinking, even when he didn’t seem to understand his own brain. 

Feeling Gai’s fingers slipping between his, Kakashi turned his eyes down to the table where their hands were joined and watched as Gai curled his fingers around his hand and gave him a small, reassuring squeeze.

“No need for the puppy dog eyes,” even as Gai said it, Kakashi couldn’t help but glance back at him with that exact look. Adding just a little extra sadness in his eyes for emphasis. “I think...Pakkun, would make a great addition to our family.”

A small smile pulled at Kakashi’s lips. That didn’t seem to be enough for Gai though, because he immediately gave him an unimpressed look. 

Kakashi usually tried to control his excitement out in public. People didn’t know him as a happy, excitable man. That’s the personality associated with Gai, but this was one of those rare cases where he was the excited one. He was the one getting something he had been wanting for years. Something he had been wanting for years.

So when Gai leveled him with that unimpressed look, he couldn’t help but jump over the table for a hug. It may have cost him both of their coffee and some of the files he had worked so hard on organizing, but he didn’t care at the moment. 

“Really?” Kakashi looked up from Gai’s shoulder, wincing when he saw Shisui standing there with his hands on his hips and a look of sheer annoyance in his eyes. 

“Get me a mop,” Gai chuckled as his arms came down around Kakashi’s waist and pulled him over the table and onto his lap “I’ll take care of the mess.”

Hiding his face in Gai’s shoulder, Kakashi muttered out a soft apology. He was going to have to make it up to Shisui later, when he wasn’t buzzing with excitement over the prospect of getting a new dog.

“We’ll pick him up before work in the morning,” Gai promised, pressing a tender kiss against the side of his head while he tightened his arms around his neck “You can keep him in your classroom for the day.”  
For once, Kakashi couldn’t wait to go to bed. Maybe instead of his usual nightmares he would have dreams of his future. The times he was going to have with Gai and their new friend ‘Pakkun’. He looked forward to dreams like that. 


End file.
